Mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy
by Bloody-fan-of-hp
Summary: ~Penultimo capitulo~Existe el verdadero amor o solo existe la Pasion? Serias capaz de matar por alguien que uieres¿Serias cpas de matar a tu propio padre?
1. Octubre

Mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy  
  
  
  
Dedicado a Brida y a Martha  
  
Bien, no soy la dueña de nada, así que no me demanden, ok?  
  
Bien esta basado en un hecho real, se podría decir que es mi vida, así que por lo tanto no será agradable, lo siento, estoy inspirada  
  
....-.Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ron dejo escapar una débil tos que podía estar ocultando una risita. Draco(dragón)Malfoy lo miró.  
  
-Te parece que mi nombre es divertido ¿no? No necesito preguntarte quien eres .Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y con mas hijos de los que pueden mantener......  
  
6 de octubre  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ni siquiera se por que estoy haciendo esto, tal vez sea por que es una tarde hermosa de octubre(nublado y apunto de llover), o por que son los días previos a la fiesta de haloween, o tal vez por que, no hay absolutamente nadie en la sala común.  
  
No le encuentro la menor gracia de escribir en un estúpido diario, según Pansy debo de poner el origen del diario y mi descripción. Bien, creo que esta cosa estaba guardada en lo maaas profundo de mi baúl y si mi memoria no me falla, fue el primer regalo de Pansy, en navidad, Bien, mi Nombre es Draco Malfoy, tengo 15 años, voy en la Grandiosa casa de Slytherin soy frío, calculador, inteligente ,y tal vez el chico mas guapo de todo Slytjerin ,Tengo dos Grandiosos amigos: Crabbe y Goyle y alguien a quien daría la vida por mi, Pansy, Soy rico y tengo todo lo que alguien podría desear......  
  
Es Estúpido intentarte engañar a ti también, yo bien se que nada de esto es verdad ¿De que me sirve intentar engañar a un diario? Mi vida no ha sido fácil, tengo a dos personas completamente estúpidas como amigos, y una niña boba que solamente esta detrás de mi dinero, como pretendiente, la mitad de Hogwarts me odia, mi familia ni siquiera sabe que existo, no soy tan popular, ni siquiera me considero guapo, mis calificación(según mi familia)son pésimas,¿De que me sirve todo mi dinero? No tengo a nadie a quien pueda decirle mis mas íntimos secretos, mis vergüenzas, mis miedos, mis metas...ESTOY TAAAN SOLO. Estoy Escondido bajo una mascara de niño feliz, Estoy Tremendamente solo, quisiera decirle a alguien mis sentimientos, nunca pensé hacer esto, pero parece que mi único amigo en este momento eres Tú. Te tengo que poner un nombre, como mi único y mas fiel amigo por el momento, te llamare Drak, es como solía llamarme mi Madre. Mi vida era perfecta, mi familia me quería únicamente a mi, no le prestaban mucha atención a mis hermanos, Nadie en Hogwarts debe de saber que tengo hermanos, sólo tengo Dos, Un hermano y...Una estúpida hermana llamada Atenea, mi vida cambio, desde que ella llego a mi vida recuerdo que era el dia en el que finalizaría mi curso básico de quiditch, me nombrarían como el mejor guardian que pudieran tener, mi padre me dijo que estaba orgullosos de mi, apenas tenia la corta edad de 6 años, yo era feliz, recuerdo que ese día, espere a mi padre en medio del campo, espere horas, estaba solo, era el inicio de mi soledad, cuando había perdido la esperanza llego Dooby, el viejo elfo que teníamos ,Dooby ,me llevo a la casa, ahí estaba reunida, toda la familia Malfoy, Pregunte donde estaba mi padre, me dijeron que se había marchado al Hospital, yo, les dije que me habían nombrado como el mejor guardián en 100 años, pero ellos, me ignoraron, tal vez la primera vez que era ignorado, ésa noche, nació Atenea, mi padre deseaba una niña, aunque, claro, siempre daba la impresión de lo contrario. Los días siguientes fueron terribles. Me temo que me tengo que ir, aun sigo pensando que es una idea estúpida escribir un diario, pero da igual  
  
Draco  
  
  
  
Octubre 16  
  
No pude escribir en estos dias,he estado muy ocupado, tengo que preparar una nueva táctica de Quiditch, puesto que el Equipo de Gryffindor nod ha estado haciendo papilla en estos ultimos años,me gustaria cambiar mi puesto por el de Guardian,te preguntaras el por que soy Buscador, simple, cuando Atenea crecio y tuvo la edad suficiente para jugar por primera vez al quiditch, demostro tener gran habilidad para ser buscadora,asi que mi padre me obligo de cierta manera a serlo,me retó, y cuando me hacen un reto, no lo puedo perder, por eso soy buscador,pero eso no es todo,Dumbledore nos ha habisado que habra un baile de Haloween, al parecer quiere hacer este año mas activo y mas alegre, para ue se olviden del Regreso Del Señor Tenebroso, me gustaria asistir con...cierta personita, pero claro, tengo que ir con Pansy, mi padre casi casi ha firmado mi acta de matrimonio con ella, dice que es de una buena familia y no se que, se que esta idea es primitiva, pero la verdad es la tradición de los Malfoy.  
  
Draco  
  
  
  
Octubre 23  
  
Dentro de una semana es el Primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada, y al día siguiente será el baile de haloween, especial, para que Potter, me embarre en la cara el triunfo de Griffyndor. Aun tengo tiempo para cambiar la fecha del juego, cambiarme de puesto y encontrara un buen buscador, también tengo tiempo encontrar a una pareja diferente a Pansy. He pensado en una chica en especial pero existen dos razones de poder para olvidarme de la idea. La primera razón es que durante estos últimos años, la he insultado a ella y a su familia, eso sin contar todas las veces que la he despreciado, y humillado, nunca pensé que algún día e enamoraría de la alguien y mucho menos de ella, esa es la segunda razón, tengo una imagen en la escuela, la imagen de un hombre frío, de un hombre que nunca necesita de alguien, de una persona insensible, y lo soy, lo soy, es mejor estar solo, es mejor estar sin necesitar de alguien mas, es mejor no creer en el amor, el amor es estúpido, pero...en momentos como este me doy cuenta, que no es así.  
  
Draco  
  
  
  
Octubre 24  
  
Le platique de mis planes a mi Padre, ayer inmediatamente después de escribirte mis planes, fui con Dumbledore le pedí de favor que llamara a mi padre, el vejete acepto llamarlo, parece que después de todo el vejete si quiere a los Slytherins, bien, el caso es que cuando mi padre se entro del mis planes fue un desastre... Llegue, mi padre estaba ahí, mirándome con sus profundos y fríos ojos grises, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, me acerque tembloroso, no se a que se debió, pero vi a mi padre con cierto temor, nunca le había tenido miedo ,tal vez se debió a su túnica negra y a la poca luz que había en la habitación, lo que hacia que le dieras un aspecto lúgubre a mi padre ,o tal vez era una señal indicándome que todo seria un desastre, una señal la cual ignore. Mi padre reacciono de la peor manera que yo me hubiera imaginado, en cuanto le dije que yo deseaba ser guardián mi padre me contesto que seria la deshonra de la familia, me dijo que todos los varones de la familia Malfoy habían sido buscadores , que en sus tiempos siempre había logrado que el equipo de slytherin ganara, me dijo que era una vergüenza que una niña de tan solo 7 años fuera mas rápida en atrapar una snitch, que yo, me dijo automáticamente que si cambiaba mi puesto de buscador por el de guardián, me olvidara de El sentía como el corazón se me partía en dos, nunca antes mi padre me había regañado de esa manera,,yo solo pude murmurar que eso no era lo que pensaba antes de que naciera Atenea, le dije que en ese entonces yo era su orgullo, puesto que no era igual que los otros Varones Malfoy, que yo era especial ¿cómo pudo pasar su sentimiento de Orgullo al de la Vergüenza? Le dije que es muy difícil competir contra alguien que es mucho mejor, que yo,de alguien que lleva el don de buscador en la sangre, le dije que tal vez los otros Varones Malfoy habían sido buscadores, pero que nuca habían sido buenos, le dije que yo no servia para ser buscador, le dije que no lo iba a obedecer, que no me importaba si me dejaba de hablar o no, le dije que cambiaría mi puesto, por que es mi deseo ser guardián es mi sueño, es mi meta , le dije, con lagrimas en los ojos, que me dejara serlo, que no manipulara mi vida, le dije que yo tengo la ambición de ser algo mas que un mortifago, cualquiera, de un mortifago que el señor tenebroso nunca toma en cuenta,.....recibí una cachetada como respuesta, era la primera vez que me ponía una mano encima, mas lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos ,en se momento entro Dumbledore, al verlo, mi padre se dirigió a la chimenea, que ya se encontraba encendida, echó un poco de polvos flu, y desapareció. Aun me duele la mejilla, ya hable con madame Hooch y acepto posponer el juego, he puesto un mensaje en el pizarron de avisos de Slytjerin ,tengo que irme, Drak, hoy es día de ir a Hogsmeade, tendré que compara una nueva túnica de gala, negra estaría bien, la del año pasado me queda chica, comprare una negra es la mejor elección, espero que encuentre una que no tenga el cuello tan alto , el años pasado me sentía como un cura. Espero con ansia el baile, me conformo solo con ver a la persona amada, aunque ella nunca se fije en mi. Draco 


	2. Noviembre

Noviembre 1°  
  
Potter, Potter, Potter ,un sentimiento se apodero de mi anoche, un sentimiento muy común en mi: los celos  
  
Hermione(la amo desesperadamente) iba con El, se veía muy linda con su Túnica color azul, y que decir de su cabello, lo llevaba de sostenido en un elegante moño, realmente se veía bella, y pensar en todas las cosas que le he dicho...Sangre-Sucia., y Sabelotodo son algunos de los miles de insultos, me arrepiento profundamente, ahora ya es demasiado tarde. Mientras Potter llevaba tal vez a la mujer mas bella de todo Hogwarts yo , llevaba como pareja a una estúpida niña, boba , sin pizca de cerebro No odiaba a Potter, pero después de anoche...Tengo celos de que sea mejor buscador que yo, pero me consuela que yo soy mejor guardián que nadie, tengo celos de que tenga mejor calificaciones que yo, pero las tiene en materias sin sentido, yo tengo las mejores calificaciones de pociones de todo Slytherin,, El esta rodeado de amigos y es famoso , mientras que yo, estoy completamente solo, mientras que yo, solo tengo a un estúpido diario como amigo, mientras que yo, me muero de celos, El tiene a la mujer de mis sueños mientras que yo, Solo tengo a la niña mas boba de Hogwarts Pero eso aun lo puedo cambiar, puedo hacer que las cosas sean al revés , puedo hacer que Ella este junto a Mí, yo se que puedo, el problema es que no se como  
  
Draco  
  
  
  
Noviembre 22  
  
Al parecer el cambio de Buscador-Guardián, ha sido para bien, encontré a un buen buscador en la persona menos imaginable, un tal Malcom Baddock es un niñito de segundo año, ayer jugamos contra Ravenclaw, Fue un éxito el juego 2230-10 favor Slytherin, Los hicimos papilla, la Tal Cho-Chang no pudo contra el pequeño Malcom, y en cuanto a mi, solo me marcaron un tanto, por culpa de uno de los golpeadores, al parecer, el ultimo juego será Slytherin vs Griffyndor Hoy he recibido una carta de mi padre, donde me felicitaba por el juego, no lo entiendo, primero me dice que soy una vergüenza y después me felicita, mi madre, me ha enviado un libro como regalo, mi madre es aficionada de los libros, un libro titulado, El alquimista, al parecer es un libro muggle, para variar, Hoy vi Al inútil del Weasley con su novia, la perdedora de Parvatil, quien se lo imaginaria...También me encontré a Hermione en la Biblioteca, un lugar que es frecuentemente visitado por ella, lamentablemente no iba sola, iba acompañada de ese estúpido de Potter, tengo que hacer algo, no puedo permitir que Potter me la gane, si es necesario matarlo, lo haría, tenlo por seguro Drak  
  
Draco  
  
  
  
Noviembre 25  
  
Tengo unas ganas locas y estúpidas de escribirle una carta, aunque se me hace romántico, y bobo, pero no me puedo sacar esa idea de la cabeza YA te imaginaras para quien es la carta, si, Para Hermione, Pero tengo miedo de que me rechace, tengo miedo de que se burle de mi, tengo miedo, del fracaso Tengo miedo a no ser correspondido, tengo miedo de no saber como actuar si me rechaza... ¿cómo empezarías una carta de amor? Es estúpido preguntarle a un pedazo de papel, pero como te lo he dicho antes, un pedazo de papel es lo único que tengo como amigo...  
  
Hermione:  
  
No se como sucedió, no se ni siquiera el porque, tal vez sea una mala jugada de la vida, pero el punto es que estoy enamorado de ti. M e tragado mis insultos y los he cambiado, por halagos, he desafiado mis principios, estoy enamorado, de alguien de origen Muggle Te vi en la noche de Haloween, te veías bella, aunque eso ya lo debes de saber ,tu lo sabes todo... Te amo, tenia que decirlo, se que es contradictorio, lo se, Te pido que me contestes, estere esperando la respuesta, y una vez mas TE AMO  
  
Algo así le escribiré a Hermione, creo que nunca pensé que haría esto, ja, quien lo diría, Draco Malfoy escribiendo una carta de amor a una Sangre- Sucia, ja, gracioso ¿NO? La vida da mas vueltas de las que te puedas imaginar, Drak  
  
Draco  
  
Noviembre 27  
  
Al parecer alguien, mas leyó la carta antes de que le llegara a Mione, Alguien mas de nombre Neville Longbottom, quien lo diría, el niño miedosos me puso en vergüenza el día de ayer, Todo Hogwarts sabe lo que siento hacia ella, todo hogwarts excepto ella, Todo Hogwarts incluyendo a su novio, incluyendo a Harry, al parecer escogí un pésimo momento parta escribirle una carta de amor, Si tuviera que hacer una lista con las personas que tengo que matar, en primer lugar estaría Potter, seguido por Longbottom  
  
Draco  
  
Noviembre 29  
  
Hasta el momento Hermione no sabe absolutamente nada sobre la existencia de la carta, potter se ha estado burlando de mi las ultimas 24 Hrs., es traumante. Me he decidido por algo: hablar directamente con ella El problema es como y donde. Desde que Potter es su "novio"no la deja sola ni un momento, cuando no esta el, esta el pobretón de Weasley, creo que existe una manera de quitarlos del camino...no Drak, no es matándolos, aunque no seria mala idea, existe la posibilidad de que la menor de los Weasley..  
  
Draco  
  
Noviembre 30  
  
Hoy he hablado con esa niña Weasley, la intercepté antes de la comida, iba con sus amigas, no sabia como acercarme a ella, estaba mi imagen en juego, aunque claro, de esa imagen quedan pedazos, el caso fue que tuve que recurrir a un hechizo para que sus libros cayeran de sus brazos al parecer fui demasiado obvio puesto que inmediatamente después de que los libros cayeran al piso, la niña volteo a ver mi escondite(una armadura)Ella les dijo a sus amigas que se adelantaran , ya no había gente en el pasillo, esa era mi oportunidad...  
  
-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-Me preguntó mirando a mi armadura  
  
-Weasley necesito tu ayuda-respondí con un poco de nerviosismo mientras salía de mi armadura, La Weasley se me quedo viendo con sorpresa, pero su expresión la cambio rápidamente en una sonora carcajada  
  
-Cállate, vamos a las cocinas-Dije en un susurro, la tome por la túnica y la lleve por los pasillos hasta las cocinas, fue fácil, por que estaba muriéndose de la risa, francamente no le encontraba lo divertido al asunto, puesto que yo, Draco Malfoy, necesitaba la ayuda de un Weasley ,no se había dado cuenta de donde estábamos hasta 5 minutos después de haber estado ahí, después de haber soportado a los elfos y a la curiosidad de uno en especial: Dooby  
  
-Ya o espero a que se acabe de reír la señorita?-Me estaba poniendo de mal humor, ella intento ponerse seria, ponía la expresión mas seria que podía, pero la risa...mire mi reloj, faltaban 30 minutos para que se terminara la hora de la comida ,la volteé a verla, estaba mas calmada, era hora de hablar.  
  
-Bien, como te decía, necesito tu ayuda  
  
-¿Mi ayuda?¿En qué?¿Quieres que te consiga 10 minutos a solas con Hermione?-Me preguntó burlonamente, sabes eso fue lo que mas me irrito, por que era verdad  
  
-De hecho ese es el punto  
  
Fue un desastre se volvió a reír, Un Weasley se rió de un Malfoy, que vergüenza mire aun lado, era interesante ver como los elfos se apuraban a servir la comida, había 4 mesas tan largas como las del Gran comedor  
  
-Mira niña ,esto también te conviene-Dije mientras se seguía riendo-o ¿Me negaras que sufres ver a tu amado Harry Potter en la compañía de otra? así sea tu mejor amiga-La niña se dejo de reír al instante la sonrisa de su rostro desapareció, sentí la mirada de sus castaños ojos es los míos, realmente eran bellos, pero eso no importaba  
  
-¿Realmente la amas?-una nota de duda estaba en su voz  
  
-Si- respondí con alegría de ver que la niña estaba mas seria  
  
-Jajaja- Su voz chillona soltaba una carcajada que resonaba en mis oídos, paso un rato más riéndose, después se pudo controlar y me dijo:  
  
-Mañana tendrás tus diez minutos, hoy recibirás mis instrucciones...  
  
He recibido su lechuza una lechuza enana y ridícula, será mañana ,a la hora de la cena, mañana será mi gran oportunidad  
  
Draco 


	3. Diciembre

Diciembre 1° Fue simplemente desastroso, mi vida dio un giro de 360°,Me encontraba en las cocinas, de pronto alguien entró, era Ella....  
  
-Hola, Ginny, me dijo que estarías aquí, me alegra verte he esperado tanto este momento-no podía creer, lo que mis oídos escuchaban Me di la media vuelta ahí estaba Ella con una caja ,Ella me miro sorprendida  
  
-¿Eres tu El nuevo miembro de la P.E.D.D.O.?-dijo mientras me entregaba un placa con esas iniciales  
  
-¿Peddo?-Pregunto sorprendido, ni siquiera sabia que significaba eso -Es P.E.D.D.O., fue una buena broma de Ginny, ha sido la segunda buena broma que he recibido en el día-Una Olla cayo estrepitosamente al piso, volteé había varios elfos, alrededor, como cubriendo algo o a alguien, alcance a ver un mechón rojo, sacudí mi cabeza, era mi imaginación, vi la placa que tenia en mi mano, no era muy bella que digamos, pero si iba ser la única manera de mantener contacto con ella, seria capaz de comprar esa estúpida insignia -Y dime, que es eso de la P.E.D.D.O.? -Es una asociación para darle a los elfos domésticos los derechos que se merecen-ME aguante la risa que me dio eso,¿Los elfos con derechos? Jajaja era realmente divertido Drak, Una fuerza extraña me obligo a acercarme mas a ella, estaba mas y mas cerca -Y.. dime,¿para que es la insignia? -Es para identificarte como miembro de la asociación-Parecía realmente feliz si ella era feliz yo también, me acercaba mas estaba a tres pasos de distancia -¿El valor es de...? -2 sickles- -Bien la comprare pero si no le dices a nadie, SI algún Slytherin se entera... -No creo que sea de importancia,-Francamente en ese momento no entendí sus palabras en ese momento, solo se que me acerque, sus castaños ojos me miraron, sin creer lo que hacia la bese, fue...como si ganara mil partidos de Quiditch a la vez, como si me sintiera mejor que Potter, y lo era, estaba besando a Hermione ,no estaba seguro que nadie lo hubiera hecho antes, era feliz, era dichoso, era simplemente un sueño, Ella se separó , sus ojos me miraron con una mirada profunda, llevo su mano, hacia sus labios, después se acerco a mi, oído, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, me murmuró: -Puedes decirles que has cumplido, besas muy bien para ser un Slytherin que besa a una Sangre sucia-No entendí nada -¿Decirles?¿A quienes?-Ella se separo de mí -Vamos Malfoy, hubiera disfrutado de ese beso, si No hubiera sido una broma, ayer en un libro de herbologia de Longbottom, encontré una supuesta carta para mi, pregunte que significaba eso, Neville me contesto que había sido una broma , una apuesta que habías hecho con los Slytherins, ahora puedes decirles que has cumplido, y que me has besado, ve y hazlos feliz- Ella tomo su caja y se dio la media vuelta -Espera-dije mientras rebuscaba en mis bolsillos, encontré dos monedas de plata-Ten -Quédatela-Ella salió Una Broma, una broma, una supuesta broma, que le había dicho a Goyle, una supuesta broma que había hecho con Crabbe,una broma que no era verdad, bien ahora mi imagen de niño malo que se burla de las Sangre -Sucia había regresado ,Gracias mi Gran bocota, recuerdo que al día después de que hubieran comenzado las burlas hacia mi, por esa estúpida carta, Había hablado con Goyle diciéndole que era una apuesta con Goyle ,sabia que Goyle esparciría la noticia, Ja la vida da mas vueltas de lo que uno se imagina  
  
Draco  
  
Diciembre 4  
  
En estos días han pasado mas cosas de las que podía aguantar, los Slytherins me tienen en un concepto de rey, al parecer la noticia del beso, y la noticia de la supuesta apuesta han sido corridas al mismo tiempo, lo del beso francamente no se de donde lo han investigado, tal vez fue un elfo chismoso o una lengua larga Weasley De las burlas han pasado a los halagos, me alaban por haberme atrevido a besar a una sangre sucia, Los Slytherins, Raveclaws Hufflepuff e incluso algunos Grffyndors , ,me han tomado con respeto solo por besar a la mujer que amo, es estúpido, por otro lado, hoy mientras me bañaba note algo raro en mi brazo izquierdo eso sin contar los dolores es enza zona de mi cuerpo(mi brazo) eso me preocupa, espero que no sea lo que me temo  
  
Draco  
  
Diciembre 6  
  
Hoy tuve la oportunidad de interceptar a esa Weasley Lengua Larga, esta vez iba sola por los pasillos......  
  
-Ey Weasley  
  
-Ah Sr. Valiente, Dígame ¿Que quiere?  
  
-¿te gustaría que tu padre fuera enviado a Azkaban?  
  
-No se de que hablas, no existen motivos, el nunca ha hecho nada malo.  
  
-Pero Tu si  
  
-¿Qué hice?-Ella intento poner cara de inocente, pero no funcionó  
  
-Contarle a Parvatil de mi beso con Hermione  
  
-Pudo haber sido un elfo  
  
-Los elfos no son tan estúpidos para tirar las cosas de las cocinas, no tienen el cabello pelirrojo, y no son lengua larga como tu-Instintivamente empecé a jugar con su cabello pelirrojo  
  
-Vale, vale, fui yo, ¿Cómo sabes que se lo conté a Parvatil? Pudo haber sido cualquier otra persona  
  
-Parvatil odia a Hermione y nada la haría mas feliz que la humillaran, y yo consideraría una humillación para una Griffyndor, que alguien como yo la bese, dime, ¿Cómo se sintió Hermione, con el beso?  
  
-Bien, no se, lo único que se es que Harry estaba molesto Ni que decirlo-interrumpí-Harry me ha querido romper la cara mas de tres veces-  
  
-Bien ,pero hoy en la mañana los vi como dos tortolitos, así que se reconciliaron y todos felices y contentos, bien me tengo que ir-Un dolor agudo paso por mi brazo izquierdo, Ella se había dado la media vuelta, no había caminado mas de medio metro, cuando Gritó  
  
-Lo siento actué mal, debí de haber dicho la verdad, imagina la cara de tu padre cuando se entere que su hijo, Draco Malfoy, esta enamorado de ....Una persona Ali- sentía que me debilitaba mas a cada minuto ,reuní todas las fuerzas que me quedadaban para responderle, esa Weasley me tenia en sus manos  
  
-Niña tonta no te atreves, a decir nada, además me gustaría ver la cara del ministro de magia, cuando se entere que la hija del Loco defensor de Muggles, Artur Weasley, apenas dos años atrás intento, matara a varios sangre sucia, tu padre se hundiría en la vergüenza y se quedaría aun mas pobre, es mas con un poco de suerte lo llevan a Az......Sentía que me faltaba el aire, mi viste se nubló, me debilitaba aun mas, no poda sostenerme, caí al piso, lo único que recuerdo fue que alcance a decir -Morsmordre  
  
Cuando desperté, estaba en la enfermería, abrí mis ojos, la luz me lastimaba, cerré de inmediato mis ojos, sentí una mano femenina, en mi frente, murmure algo así como Hermione, tenia la estúpida esperanza de que fuera Ella -Oh, Draco, mi amor. -Una voz chillona resonó en mis oídos, era Pansy -Ah Pansy, me alegro de verte-Ella sonrió, la niña no entendió mi sarcasmo, gire mi cabeza, tenia el pecho descubierto, vi mi brazo ahogue un grito de terror ,estaba totalmente morado, intentaba moverlo ,pero no podía, me dolía muchísimo, tenia frio, pero lo mas seguro es que tuviera temperatura y efectivamente asi era, le pedí a Pansy que me abrigara ,ya no recuerdo mas, hace media hora que desperte ,me alegro de haberte guardado en mi mochila esta mañana, sigo con un poco de temperatura, estoy muy preocupado Drak,no se que pasara, me siento Triste, por que como de costumbre ,mi Filia no ha venido a ver como estoy, estoy seguro que Dumbledore les avisó, deberia de estar acostumbrado ,MI brazo aun sigue morado, pero ha empeorado, no lo siento, esto me preocupa demasiado  
  
Draco 


	4. Diciembre II

Diciembre 8  
  
Drak, la noche es fría, esta es una de las pocas veces en las que he probado el sabor del miedo ,lo que empezó como un sarcasmo, terminó como miedo, miedo al futuro, un miedo incontrolable,¿Sabes Por que sarcasmo? Hace unas horas me reía, de todo, de la muerte de mi amor por Hermione, me reía de mi mismo, de mi futuro de todo, ahora la muerte y el miedo se ríen de mi ¡Adivina que! Soy un mortifago es tan emocionante, te pido de favor que lo entiendas de manera sarcástica, tu bien sabes que sin el sarcasmo, mi vida seria totalmente aburrida, Ser mortifago no iba exactamente con mi plan de vida, mi plan era especializarme en pociones o en alquimia pero al parecer cambiare mi búsqueda del elixir de la vida por matar a los Sangre Sucia y a Los Muggles Toda esta fiebre, este dolor, estos tontos síntomas fueron por que yo me convertía lentamente en mortifago,¿Genial no? Todo por culpa de mi padre que me entrego cuando yo era un bebe, me entrego para salvar su propia vida Debí de haber seguido los pasos de mi hermano, mayor, desobedecer a mi padre e irme a América a estudiar Criaturas Mágicas, que claro en mi caso seria pociones o alquimia, Aunque claro en este momento mi hermano debe de estar tres metros bajo tierra estoy seguro que mi padre se encargo de eso ¡Tenemos bonita familia!¿No lo crees Drak? Mi madre un poco loca mi hermano muerto, mi hermana sin pizca de cerebro mi padre un asesino y yo... yo perdidamente enamorado de una sangre sucia  
  
Draco  
  
  
  
Diciembre 11  
  
Tres días sin escribir, mi ausencia no ha sido tan larga, Hoy me doy cuenta una vez mas de mis actos contradictorios Yo, que pienso que el amor es estúpido, es tonto, inútil que sufrir por amor es inútil que puedo vivir sin amor sufro por causa de el sufro por que he probado la droga mas dulce pero la mas peligrosa de todas: El amor Por que una vez he saboreado los labios de ella Una vez que es suficiente para sufrir cada vez que la veo con Potter Ella no entiende ,No comprende, No sabe el dolor que me causa cada vez que la veo lejos de mi.  
  
Draco  
  
  
  
Diciembre 12  
  
A PETICIÓN Popular se han decidido 2 cosas para esta navidad  
  
Hacer un estúpido baile de Navidad  
  
Hacer una especie de partido amistoso de griffyndor Vs Slytherin  
  
Bah! Amistoso eso es imposible por un lado la idea de ganarle a Potter es Exquisita el pequeño Malcom es nuestra arma secreta, eso sin contar con la inteligencia de su Guardián, ahh ,navidad, otro baile, desearía tanto ir con Ella, pero...se que es casi imposible, casi imposible  
  
  
  
Diciembre 19  
  
Siento no haber podido escribir antes, pero no tenia tiempo, además de que mi vida no se había tornado interesante hasta hoy .Mi vida aburrida, rutinaria: Clases ,dolor, marca tenebrosa,,cambio hoy mientras estaba en clase de pociones. Hoy volví a probar el sabor del miedo, el sabor de la angustia, el sabor de ser marcado como el principal sospechoso, el sabor de ser el centro de atención, el sabor de ser el único sospechoso de haber organizado un ataque mortifago en Hogwarts Tal vez seas la única "persona"que me creas que yo no tuve nada que ver, de hecho a mi también me tomaron por sorpresa. Estaba tranquilamente en mi clase de pociones cuando....¿Para que hacerme estúpido?¿Tranquilamente? Bah! de hecho la Maldita Marca no me había dejado en paz, de hecho, presentía algo, de hecho... Esta en clase de pociones, como siempre a la ultima, la maldita marca no dejaba de lastimarme, sentía el impulso de correr hacia el Gran Comedor y al parecer no era el único, Snape estaba de forma extraña, ahora entiendo el por que, cosa que no podía entender en ese momento, traté de olvídame de eso, De pronto una voz, una carcajada azoto, la tranquilidad que invadía las mazmorras, yo, reconocí esa voz, era la voz de mi padre, voltee hacia un lado, y vi a Hermione con Potter ,Giré la cara rápidamente, Snape estaba sudando, unos gritos se escuchaban....No se si fue el resultado, de una confusión en mi cabeza, o el querer satisfacer mi curiosidad o tal vez fue por que sentí el impulso, ahora mas grande, de correr hacia el Gran Comedor, el caso es que lo hice, corrí hacia ese lugar, La visión que encontré no era agradable, varios sangre sucias de primer año, levitando por los aires, mi padre estaba a cargo, al parecer el Señor Tenebroso no se atrevió a venir, por lo cual dejó a mi padre al cargo, tu debes de pensar, si es que lo hace es, que es un honor, yo se que no, yo se que si mi padre fallaba estaría muerto, aun me sorprende que para estas horas no me haya llegado un sobre informándome que mi padre esta muerto. Me acerque a mi padre el me entregó una capucha y me ordenó ponérmela, yo me la puse, mi padre venia un poco ebrio, eso era lógico, es un cobarde, veía como los sangre sucia levitaban y rebotaban, tenia miedo, en mi mente solo había un persona en especial: Herminio, aunque...también me preocupaba Ginny, no se por que, tal vez por que sabia que ella tenia la posibilidad de contarle a mi padre que estoy enamorado de una sangre sucia, o por que, sabia que mi padre era capaz de matar a todos los weasley El pánico se apodero de Hogwarts, al parecer Dumbledore no sabia nada, a Potter se lo había tragado la Tierra así que a mi padre se le ocurrió una excelente idea: Matar a la noviecita de Potter Sentí que el mundo se me venia encima cuando vi a Crabbe y Goyle(padre) traer a Hermione. La pusieron ante mis pies, Mi padre me ordenó Torturarla, no podía simple y sencillamente no podía, Escuche otra voz familiar: la de Dumbledore ,había lanzado un hechizo, era hora de desalojar Hogwarts, Así que mi padre lanzo un cruciatus a Hermione, mientras que otro mortifago lanzaba una nube de humo negro, yo no podía respirar, la capucha me lo impedía, así que me la quite, cerré mis ojos, tenia la varita en la mano, cuando los logre abrir, tenia a todo Hogwarts rodeándome, mientras que Hermione, estaba tirada en el piso temblando, de dolor y de miedo, Yo me quede paralizado  
  
Draco  
  
Diciembre 20  
  
Hoy recibi una carta de mi padre, era una carta"Malfoy"la llamo así por que el sobre es de color negro y con un sello de oro, esa es una de las características, otra es que si alguien mas que no sea Malfoy la llegara abrir, sus manos se derretirían como cera caliente En esa carta mi padre me indico que me quería ver dentro de dos días en el bosque prohibido, al parecer me llevaría al mundo Muggle a practicar las maldiciones imperdonables, ¿Como le hago entender que mi proyecto de vida no es matando gente inocente cobardemente? Por otro lado Hermione insiste en que yo no fui el que le aplicó la maldición imperdonable, ella insisten decir que soy inocente, aunque claro, todos la consideran como una loca Cuando voy caminando por los pasillos, todos se apartan de mi Como si trajera una enfermedad contagiosa o algo por el estilo, mis vacaciones van a ser terribles, Drak, faltan menos de una semana para el Gran partido Griffyndor vs Slytherin espero ganar  
  
Draco  
  
  
  
  
  
Diciembre 23  
  
Solo estoy esperando que mi padre entre por esa puerta y me mate,¿Sabes por que? Ayer fue el día cordado para visitar el mundo muggle ,que por cierto no esta tan mal, la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de escribir pero solo unas cuantas palabras: MI PADRE ME VA A MATAR!! Todo por que no quise matar a unos sangre sucia a unos sangre sucia de Apellido Granger, además, mañana es el gran juego de QuIdditch  
  
Draco  
  
Bien este es la tercera parte del 3 capitulo, asi que es la hora de poner sus reviews, Asi que como pudieron apreciar, el partido de Quidditch esta cerca asi que necesito que me digan que prefieren Que les ponga el partido de Quidditch tal y como sucedió o por el punto de ver de Draco o ambas? 


	5. 25

Hola antes que nada perdon por la tardanza pero como esta muy largo....Espero que les guste, esta un poco confuso, espero sus reviews y gracias por los que han dejado y les digo el nombre de mi otro fic En el jardín del Eden, ya lo subi aquí hace como unas dos semanas antes asi que búsquenlo y recomiéndenlo y dejen reviews, Besos  
  
  
  
  
  
Diciembre 25(Mañana)  
  
No se en lo que estoy pensando Hoy es el partido, me siento...nervioso, no solo por el partido, si no por el baile ,no tengo pareja, Pansy encontró otro con mas dinero, además, estoy nervioso, por que, Snape me dijo de que mi padre habia obtenido un "permiso"especial para venir a verme jugar, eso es malo, Yo se que no le interesa mi vida, el ha venido por algo, al menos, los regalos que he recibido de su parte son buenos, por ejemplo, hoy recibí una Saeta de Fuego Generación plus, es la escoba mas novedosa que existe en todo el mundo mágico,de hecho, todavía no sale al mercado, lo mas seguro es que mi padre, la conseguí en uno se sus ataques mortifagos, Ayer en la tarde escuche, habían atacado una tienda de Quidditch....Mi madre, como siempre me envió un libro, para variar muggle, Mi madre los llama"libros de colección"puesto ,que es muy raro encontrar uno, El titulo del libro es"El retrato de Dorian Gray"no suena muy interesante que digamos, pero.....También recibí dinero de unos parientes lejanos, nada bueno, como de costumbre.  
  
Draco  
  
  
  
25(Noche, muy noche, de hecho son las 12:30 am del dia siguiente)  
  
El partido, fue de lo mas inesperado, Estaba nervioso, No podía controlar mis nervios, Tome mi escoba y salí hacia los vestidores, dimos un previo recordatorio sobre las tácticas y salimos al campo, a jugar Toda la escuela estaba reunida , alcance a ver como Potter le mandaba un saludo y un beso a Hermione al lado de Ella estaba Ginny, vi como ella me guiñaba un ojo, pensé que eran alucinaciones mías, y vi hacia otra parte, El juego dio comienzo, yo estaba en mi puesto, el perdedor, de Weasley era el Nuevo guardián de Grryffindor, Puedo decir que fue uno de los juegos mas difíciles que había jugado, incluso mas difícil que cuando yo era buscador, Era uno de los mas sucios, Fred Weasley se atrevió a pegarme con el bat, provocando que la quaffle entrara en el aro y anotaran 10 puntos los Grryfindors, de hecho, todos los tantos que me metieron(6)fueron por culpa de la Bludger, Por que los penales los paraba, provocando que el estadio estallara en aplausos, Potter se las veía difícil Nuestro buscador era aun mas ligero que el, provocando que la escoba ganara mas velocidad, mi nueva Saeta de Fuego Generación Plus, era una maravilla, Estaba seguro que ese partido era nuestro, hasta que Malcom, el buscador, pidió tiempo muerto, alegando que Se había roto el brazo por culpa de una Bludger mandada por nuestro propio equipo hacia el La señora Hooch Sugirió en cancelar el partido, o que uno de nosotros tomara su puesto sin descuidar el que teníamos, mire a mi equipo, eran una bola de idiotas así que decidí tomar el puesto de guardián -buscador, tal vez en mi decisión influyo e l que el Estadio Abucheaba y a que alcance a percibir una mirada burlona de Potter al parecer eSo había sido parte de un plan, Eso complico aun mas las cosas Tuve que hacer las posiciones ,as extrañas como por ejemplo un Starfish and stick, De pronto la vi, la snitch dorada, estaba cerca de mi portería así que decidí dejarla un momento sola, Eso significaba que los Gryffindors podían meter todos los tantos que quisieran, pero eso no importaba la ventaja era demasiado, 60-120 Ese Weasley no servia para ser guardián, Acelere mas una bludger venia directamente hacia mi Potter venía del otro lado, provocando que perdiera de vista la snitch, Al parecer Potter la siguió, pero la Buldger venia directo hacia mi cara provocando que hiciera un cambio brusco de dirección, Potter choco contra mi, un silbido se escucho, dando por terminado el juego, 100-280, favor Slytherin, Yo había Atrapado primero la snitch, o al menos eso pensaban, En realidad la snitch estaba dentro de mi túnica, baje a celebrar la victoria de mi equipo, o mas bien la mía, una multitud se acerco hacia nosotros, Alcancé distinguir a una pelirroja Griffyndor, efectivamente era ella, Ginny Weasley, Ella se acerco a mi y me abrazo, después me besó , mi padre, se acercó a mi, fingiendo, colmo siempre, estar feliz por el triunfo de su hijito, y mirando fríamente a Ginny, me agarro de un hombro y me llevo hacia el despacho de Snape, Yo sabia perfectamente lo que iba a pasar, Era lógico, Mi padre se acerco hacia el escritorio de Snape, tomó una botella de líquido amarillo y burbujeante, después, se dirigió hacia un armario, lo abrió y saco dos pequeñas copas de oro, en ambas sirvió el liquido, después mi padre, se acerco y me ofreció una, yo me quede perplejo, sabia perfectamente lo que era, era uno de los mejores licores del mundo mágico, me atrevería a decir que era el mejor licor que existía en el mundo mágico, Mi padre, bebió un poco, yo continuaba con la copa en la mano mirándola perpleja, nunca antes había consumido una bebida alcohólica Mi padre soltó una sonrisa sarcástica despues me dijo, que tomara, que era momento de celebrar el triunfo de Slytherin, yo sabia perfectamente bien que ese no era el motivo, algo quería, aun así acepte tomarlo, su sabor era amargo, pero la sensación era de alivio y relajación, era una sensación con la cual te olvidabas de todo y te hacia sentir mas valiente una sensación jamás experimentada, Mis sentidos despertaron aun mas, mi cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora aun no entendía, por que pasaba eso, lo mas lógico era que agarra su varita y me empezara a torturar, era lo mas lógico, o para mi lo era, besar a una Weasley no era ninguna gracia, el liquido de mi copa se consumió, mi padre al darse cuenta me sirvió mas, perdí la noción del tiempo, el caso es que estabas ahí, mi padre y yo tomando, sin decir ninguna palabra, solo consumiendo alcohol, Hasta que mi padre se puso de pie, sacó un reloj de oro, miró la hora, y me dijo, que me esperaba a las 9 de la noche en el bosque prohibido, que me esperaba una "cena de navidad con El Señor Tenebroso"Después se dio la vuelta, y al salir, sacó su varita y murmuro un "cruciatus" El dolor atravesó mi cuerpo, haciendo que el efecto del licor terminara, automáticamente caí al piso, no grite, pero el dolor era tan grande que unas lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos, despues mi padre murmuro algo como "El sabor amargo de un beso"Snape chocó con el en el marco de la puerta, intercambiaron miradas, y mi padre salió, Snape se acerco a mi, y me preguntó que si estaba bien, yo respondí que si, me ayudo a sentarme, aun temblaba del dolor, Snape, vio la botella con el liquido burbujeante y las dos copas, la de mi padre y la mía que estaba en el piso, Se agacho y la recogió, después sirvió un poco mas de licor y me lo ofreció, yo lo bebí, Después le pregunte si el bebía, el me respondió que no a menudo, después, me felicitó por el partido y me dijo que se alegraba de mi relación con La señorita Weasley, yo le conteste que eso beso, no sabia por que me lo había dado, que ni siquiera le hablaba a la niña, pero el se me quedo viendo como un padre que ve orgulloso a su hijo, en ese momento deseaba que mi padre fuera el que me estaba viendo.., Snape se acerco a su escritorio y abrió un cajón sacando de El una pequeña caja estaba medio envuelta, Snape se acerco a mi Y me la dio, Mientras que me dijo "Feliz navidad y perdón por no haber podido envolverla"Yo le conteste que no había problema Era un reloj de oro, era antiguo, pero muy bello, Snape me dio un abrazo, Mi padre nunca me había dado uno, Mas lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos, y lo abrace con mas fuerza, nos quedamos ahí, abrazados, como padre e hijo, Después, el se separó y me dijo, que era mejor que me fuera a cambiar, que el baile no tardaría en empezar y que...me preparara para la noche, puesto que el Señor Tenebroso, los quería reunidos a todos, los mortifagos, Yo salí del despacho y me fui a a mi habitación, no estaba muy lejos, al entrar, los Slytherins, empezaron a aplaudir, y a gritar algo así como "Viva Draco Rey de los Slyhterins" bah, rey, patrañas, yo intente safarme de esa multitud, pero no podía, Pansy se acerco a Mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras que Una chica Rubia muy bonita de 7° me ponía una corona en la cabeza ,Malcom me puso un estandarte de Slytherin como túnica con su brazo enyesado, Nadie se había dado cuenta de mis ojos llorosos, mejor, esos minutos que pase ahí, me parecieron eternos, Por fin logre entrar a mi dormitorio, los pocos hombres que estaban ahí, estaban arreglándose, yo ni siquiera tenia pareja así que no le encontraba el sentido se asistir a ese estúpido baile, De pronto recordé el beso de Ginny, Al parecer ella tampoco tenia pareja así que....Sacudí mi cabeza esas eran estupideces, YO amo A Hermione, pero la Weasley...me puse de pie y saque mi túnica y decidí arreglarme, De pronto, Goyle se acerco a mi y me entregó una botella, me dijo que se lo había dado mi padre para mi, yo la tome en mis manos, la vi era el mismo liquido burbujeante, decidí quedármela la puse en mi cama y me metí al baño, Tenia que tomar una buena ducha Por fin era la hora del baile, yo salí a mi sala común, mas aplausos sonaron, Pansy Iba con la persona menos imaginable en este mundo, Crabbe, Salí a las mazmorras subí unas escaleras. pero después me acorde del licor que me había dado mi padre, decidí que quería sentir esa sensación una vez mas así que me regresé por el, El Gran Hall estaba igual de bello que el año pasado, Yo me senté en una mesa del rincón y me la pase bebiendo Ni siquiera comí, Vi a la Weasley pasando por ahí, así que la llame, ella se acerco a mi y me pregunto que que quería, yo le dije que por que me había besado ella se acerco a mi, me tomo por el cuello de la túnica y me dijo en un murmullo que ella iba por un pez mas grande y me volvió a besar, después agregó que, Potter había cancelado a Hermione y que la había invitado a Ella, y se alejo, moviendo sus caderas sensualmente, Había cancelado a Hermione, La había cancelado, eso significaba que ella estaría sola, decidí buscarla El licor había bloqueado un poco mi cabeza, pero eso no importaba por fin la encontré en lo jardines de Hogwarts, había muchas parejas, Estaba cerca del lago corrí hacia a ella, y toma por la cintura, ella volteó provocando que la besara, volví a sentir sus labios, su rostro estaba húmedo, me separe y vi que ella estaba llorando ,Un dolor fugaz atravesó mi brazo, me acorde de la cita que tenia con mi padre y la bola de mortifagos, así que me separe de ella y salí corriendo hacia el bosque prohibido, No corrí mucho, mi padre se encontraba a dos o a un metro de distancia del limite del bosque así que había visto mi beso con Hermione, El me miro con su típica mirada fría y se echó a andar, a mi solo que me quedaba seguirlo Mi padre llego hasta el lugar donde había una pila muggle, me dijo que la tocara cuando el me diera la orden, al tocarla,(previamente de que me dio la orden)llegue a aun cementerio, Muggle, Ahí estaban varios hombres vestidos de negro, Todos estaban alegres y en circulo, al parecer se estaban divirtiendo con algo o con alguien Mi padre se acerco hacia ellos, yo también me acerque lo que vi fue, de lo mas cruel que había visto, pero no se compara con lo que yo hice, había una familia Muggle, El padre la Madre y una niña de no mas de 6 años, estaba rebotando, levitando, sangrando, estaban torturándolos, Unos gritos desgarradores cruzaban el cielo estrellado, De pronto todos empezaron a gritar "Lucius, Lucius"mi padre se acerco sacó su varita y mato al padre y a la madre, La niña se quedo intacta, Todos lo empezaron a abuchear, pero el les Replicó,"No se preocupen ésta pequeñita es para mi sucesor, Draco"Me dio un pequeño empujón yo no sabia que hacer, sentía la presión de miles de asesinos Yo saque mi varita, aun seguía aturdido por el licor, ¿Qué querían que hiciera? Pareciera como si alguien hubiera leído mi pensamiento, por que, empezaron a gritar, "Mátala, mátala"Yo no podía hacerlo yo no era un asesino, pero..Apunte mi varita hacia a ella, Sus ojos, me lanzaron una mirada de piedad, presentía lo que sucedería Yo Cerré mis ojos, Y dije "Avada Kedavra" Sentí una mano fría sobre mi hombro, era la del Señor Tenebroso, Me dijo que buen trabajo, yo no podía creer lo que había hecho, había matado a una niña inocente a una niña muggle, El señor tenebroso comenzó a hablar, De pronto su discurso fue interrumpido por la llegada de Severus, con una preso, A ese preso yo lo conocía, era un tal Karkarov, El Señor Tenebroso Sonrió o intento hacerlo, se acerco hacia severus y le dijo Mátalo, Severus intento Replicar, tartamudeo algo, pero El Señor tenebroso, le contesto que quería ver la Fidelidad de Severus, Snape, sacó su varita, y lo mató, así como si nada, Después, El Señor Tenebroso, nos "felicito" a mi y a Snape, nos dijo que no nos creía capaces de matar, pero que la parecer se había equivocado Snape le pregunto el Por que no nos creía capaces, El Señor Tenebroso soltó una carcajada y dijo "-No creo que alguien que esta enamorado de una sangre sucia sea capaz de matar, pera al parecer me equivoque, como lo hice contigo Lucius, te subestime cuando t e vi enamorado de Esa tal Williams y cuando me rogaste una oportunidad mas, cuando, me ofreciste a tu propio hijo, pero ah, la sorpresa que me llevé, cuando te vi matándola , cuando te vi de que manera la hacías sufrir-", Mi padre se había enamorado de una sangre sucia, el resto de la noche se la pasaron bebiendo, y torturando a mas Muggles, Yo, me salí de ahí, no soportaba los gritos muggles, Solo había bebido un poco, Tome de nuevo la pila muggle y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba de nuevo en el bosque prohibido, llegue hasta el Gran Hall Ahí estaba Hermione, sola, pasaban de las 12 Ella se acerco Y me besó, yo le correspondí al beso, después Yo le dije, "Te amo" y me volvió a besar  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco 


	6. Los dias Finales

Hola!!!!Y regresé Bueno ando un poco depre así que esa es la razón de lo corto del capitulo. La razón por la que lo publique fue el ultimo Review ,Gracias, no dice nada en especial, pero me dio a entender que están impacientes gg Bueno He llegado a una decisión. Dependiendo del numero de Reviews, será la velocidad con la que publique los próximos capítulos. ya casi llega al final así que, si quieren saber el final, Mándenme un Review, la meta es (paran mi)mínimo 50 reviews POR EL MOMENTO!!!¬_¬ jeje Además, estoy escribiendo otro fic, totalmente opuesto, a este. Es algo así, como un fic "navideño"(ni tanto) Espérenlo, .Espero que lo disfruten tanto como han disfrutado este. Gracias  
  
  
  
Diciembre 26  
  
Vaya Drak, fue una navidad loca, Creo que no debí de haber tomado tanto alcohol, mi cabeza, me duele, no tanto como en la mañana, pero si un poco, En la mañana, cuando desperté, ni siquiera podía ponerme de pie, sentía que todo daba vueltas, la cabeza la sentía mas pesada de lo normal, tenia ganas de volver el estomago, El mas mínimo ruido, perforaba mis oídos como si fuera el mayor de todos, cuando por fin puede ponerme de pie, y créeme , me costo bastante, tome una ducha, tal vez era parte del efecto del alcohol, pero, vi la marca tenebrosa aun mas marcada de lo normal, bajé a desayunar o a intentar hacerlo, se me antojaba, algo..no se.,, algo, diferente a todo lo que había ahí: leche, hojuelas de maíz, jugo de naranja, avena,...Opte por la leche, con un poco de hojuelas de maíz, con chocolate, al primer bocado, sentí como mi cuerpo lo rechaza y las inmensas ganas de volver el estomago regresaron a mi, pero aun con mas intensidad, yo me puse de pie de un brinco y salí hacia los baños de los hombres ,fue inevitable, creo que la leche no era buena opción, así que decidí quedarme sin desayunar, pensé que la mejor idea era largarme a mi habitación y leer el libro que me había regalado mi madre. De camino a las mazmorras, Me encontré a Hermione,me pare enfrente de ella, pensé que después de lo que había pasado anoche los sentimientos que ella sentía hacia mi había cambiado, estaba llorando, sin saber por que, la abrace su llanto se hizo mas sonoro Yo le pregunte al oído que cual era el problema, Ella levanto su cara de mi hombro y me miro a los ojos, me dijo que Harry, ya no era su novio, No pude negar que me alegre en ese momento, así que la abracé con mas fuerza y le susurre al oído que realmente la amaba, que me diera una oportunidad, que intentara un relación conmigo, que la necesitaba, que necesitaba besar esos labios, que la necesitaba junto a mi, le dije que ella no sabia las veces que me atormentaba el pensar que Ella nunca me daría una oportunidad, lee dije que, si me daba la oportunidad de mostrarle mi amor, yo, le enseñaría las estrellas, le enseñaría cosas nuevas, le dije que aprendería muchas mas cosas y después se las mostraría Ella, me miro a los ojos y mas lagrimas salieron de ellos, y me abrazó. Ahí, estabamos los dos, en medio del pasillo, abrazados, Ella llorando, yo susurrándole al oído lo que sentía por ella, depuse de varios minutos, Ela se separo de mi y me dijo que Su amistad la tenia, pero que su amor no Cuando la noche cayó subi a mi habitación,en mi cama habia una carta, El sobre era de pergamino viejo y sucio.La tome en mis manos la observe un momento, y al ver el remitente, mi corazon dio un tumbo de alegria,La caligrafia que habia en el sobre era demasiado facil para mi de reconocer. Era la caligrafia de mi hermano. Del mismo que pense que estaba muerto, del mismo que se fue a America,Rapidamente abrí su carta , en la cual me decia que estaba en Inglaterra y que deseaba verme,me contaba un poco de su vida, ya se habia casado, y tenia un hijo, de la edad de 1 año,era feliz en América y habia realizado su sueño, Inmediatamente yo tome un poco de pergamino y conteste la carta, le dije que si nos podiamos vernos mañana en Hogsmeade ya que yo tenia una salida hacia alla, le dije que lo esperaba en Las Tres Escobas, al mediodia, que me reconoceria por que yo estaria vestido de negro(like always)  
  
Draco  
  
  
  
Diciembre 27  
  
¿Cómo describir el sentimiento que siento hacia mi padre? Tal vez sea Rencor, u..¿ Odio? ¿Qué sentirías, si después de no ver tu hermano, por mas de 5 años, lo encontraras ante tus pies, vivo, y que alguien , lo matara ante tus ojos? Ya sea por error, o por placer ¿Qué sentirias? No creo que nunca nadie lo sepa, por que no creo que ese alguien sea su padre .Por que no creo que alguien mas tenga como padre a un asesino Hoy, llegue a las tres escobas, espere un largo tiempo, no vi ninguna señal, de mi hermano ,me desilusione, no lo puedo, negar, había entrado, Hermione con Weasley y su respectiva novia, así, que decidí largarme de ahí. Una visita a la vieja casa de los gritos no estaría mal. Iba sumergido en mis pensamientos, cuando, escuche un grito, de ayuda, esa voz....acelere el paso, llegue, hasta donde se escuchaba ese grito. No se la palabra exacta para describir, el sentimiento que me embargo en ese momento. Era mi hermano el que pedía ayuda, estaba tendido en el piso, su varita, estaba rota, Tenia algunas manchas de sangre, sobretodo en el rostro. Mi hermano me miro, y me dedico una débil sonrisa, que se apago, con la peor de las maldiciones. con la maldición la cual te quita la vida, .Mi padre, miro satisfecho el cadáver, se dio la media vuelta, y me vio. Se quedo frió, de eso no había duda. después, salió a relucir, su maldita sonrisa, sarcástica e irónica y con su voz fría me dijo: -"Le dije, que lo mataría tarde o temprano, si se atrevía desobedecerme y míralo ahora" Yo con furia saque mi varita y apunte hacia el, mi padre, ensanchó mas su sonrisa, El también saco la suya, Yo estaba dispuesto a matarlo ahí mismo, pero..Mi padre, con un ágil movimiento, me desarmo ,y ahora, era su turno de amenazarme, me apunto en el cuello y dijo:  
  
-El seño tenebroso, manda a decir que tienes una semana para matar a Dumbledore, al menos, claro esta, que quieras que la cabeza de una sangre sucia de Apellido Granger, ruede",despues, de eso, desapareció. Yo me había quedado en Shock Escuche el llanto de un niño,lo que provoco que me olvidara de mius pensamientos, tenia un nudo en la garganta, mas de 5 años sin vernos y....Habia un niño, de un año, escondido, entre los arboles,tambien entre los arboles se encontraba el cadáver de una mujer,subi, hasta donde se encontraba el niño,,era de cabello negro, piel morena, pero, con unos, frios ojos grises.Era un Malfoy.Tal vez eso de "Era un Malfoy suene muy..,pero te lo repíto, asi se reconoce cuando un niño es Malfoy o es un bastardo. Lo tome entre mis brazos, no se por que, pero, fui directamente con el profesor Snape, que por algun motivo, había asistido, esa vez al pueblo. Snape, me miro, ,despues me pregunto de quien era ese niño, yo solo respondi que habia un hombre y una mujer muertos cerca de la casa de los Gritos,y que , cerca de los cadáveres estaba el bebe. Snape me ordeno que me fuera a las Tres escobas Y que ahí me quedara.Yo obedecí. Cuando llegue aun SEGUIA Hermione Ahí,Yo me senté en una mesa lejana, de Ella, mira al niño nuevamente, Unas lagrimas rebeldes salieron de mis ojos,No pude controlar mi llanto. Senti una mano sobre mi hombro, yo, solo dije -"Largate de aquí, Pansy" La voz que me contesto no era la de Pansy era la de Hermione, Trate de controlar mi llanto, pero no podia, Ella se sento junto a mi,Miro al niño,parecia que comprendia algo. Ella me abrazo, y me dijo muy suavemente: "-Draco, Draco, Me tienes a mi,-despues de eso, me dio un dulce beso en los labios. Me llevaron al castillo ,llego el ministro de magia, me hizo algunas preguntas ,por supuesto que todas mi respuestas eran mentira.Despues de que el interrogatorio ,se acabara, Snape, se quedo conmigo, solo, y me dijo: -"¿Sabias a quien asesinaron a esta tarde? Yo hice un gesto afirmativo con mi cabeza y sin poder contenerme grite: ¡A MI HERMANO A QUIEN MAS!-Volvi a llorar Snape, me abrazo, .después, dijo -Le llevaremos al niño a tu padre, despues de todo EL....-yo le dije que no, que no llevara le dije todo lo que había visto, la cara de Snape se lleno de sorpresa, Inmediatamente se puso de Pie,y salió de la mazmorra. Hoy mismo mandaran a mi "sobrino" a un orfanatorio Muggle, Un Malfoy en un orfanatorio Muggle, que ironía. Tengo que irme, tengo que pensar en la manera de Matar a Dumbledore, si no quiero, que maten a la persona que mas quiero en este momento.  
  
Draco  
  
  
  
Sus reviews Please!! 


	7. Diciembre 31

HOLA A TODOS. BUENO CREO QUE ESTE CAPITULO ES MUY...MALO(JEJEJE)PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, PERO AQUÍ ESTA. ESPERO MUCHOS MAS REVIEWS EH?.ESTO ESTA LLEGANDO ASU FINAL. ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO OTRO FIC AUN MAS DRAMATICO. AL FINAL DE ESTE CAPITULO SE ANEXA UN PEDACITO DEL PRIMER CAPITULODE MI NUEVO FIC. Díganme que piensan ok?  
  
Bloody  
Diciembre 31-tarde  
  
No se que hacer Drak, tengo que escoger entre el amor de mi vida, Hermione, o una persona inocente, Dumbledore, nunca le he tenido mucho aprecio, pero, por alguna extraña razón, me duele, la idea de matarlo. Drak, yo no me quiero convertir en un vulgar asesino como mi padre, pero tengo que. Ya lo he planeado todo, Hoy Snape, me ha prestado un libro de pociones, en ella, encontré, una poción muy efectiva, es llamada, sleepy dementor´s kiss, ,el nombre te ha de dar una idea del efecto que tiene la poción. Hoy mismo la preparare y se la daré en la cena de año nuevo Feliz año nuevo, Dumbledore  
Enero 2  
  
Perdón por no haber escrito antes, pero...Estoy deshecho, me siento mal. Por alguna extraña razón. Dumbledore me llamo a su oficina esa noche, yo llevaba la poción en un frasco, Al entrar a su oficina, Dumbledore me pidió que tomara asiento. Yo lo Tomé. Su mirada Profunda y piadosa, provoco que soltara a llorar. Enseñe, el frasco que llevaba escondido entre mi ropa, y el me abrazó. En ese preciso momento, mi padre, acababa de entrar. Me miro, con los ojos llorosos, y lo unció que pude hacer fue, limpiármelos. Mi padre sacó su varita, y me apunto, Dumbledore se puso en frente de mi ,parecía que s e iban a batir en duelo. Yo miraba asustado y también saque mi varita, éramos dos contra uno. Podía dispararle a mi padre. Pero a pesar e todo, era mi padre y lo quiero. Un rayo verde, salió de una varita y le dio a Dumbledore, dejándolo inerte en el piso. Yo mira asustado a mi padre, detrás de el, estaba Snape, con su varita, apuntando hacia Dumbledore No podía creerlo, Severus Snape, había matado a Dumbledore...mi única reacción fue..correr a abrazarlo. Mi padre rió "Idiota"fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca. Al parecer Snape, quería dispararle a mi padre por la espalda, pero por estúpido que parezca y entre las pocas probabilidades que existían en ese momento, Mi padre se había agachado y el hechizo había matado a Dumbledore. Miembros del ministerio empezaron allegar, unos sostuvieron a Snape, por los brazos, Yo me aferré a el, pero mi padre, me abrazó yo empecé a gritar y a llorar, otros, se llevaron el cuerpo de Dumbledore. Drak, hoy recibí una Carta de Snape, El ministerio lo ha declarado culpable y lo han condenado a el beso del dementor, solo es cuestión de días, para que su sentencia se cumpla, Mi padre ha quedado como director, esto me aterra terriblemente. No fue el hecho de que, viera como mataban a Dumbledore, tampoco fue el hecho de ver como se llevaban a Snape a Azkaban, el punto es que, mi padre tiene Razón. Soy un cobarde. Si no hubiera tenido miedo de matar a Dumbledore, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Pero ya no será así Drak, ya no mas .  
  
Draco  
Enero 4  
  
La vida da muchas giros, al parecer, Griffyndor, que siempre ganaba la copa de las Casas, este año, no lo hará .Es...divertido, ver como mi padre impone nueva reglas con los estudiantes, ver como mi antiguo elfo domestico(que por cierto trabaja aquí),tiembla al ver a mi padre, es divertido ver como los sangre sucia se esconden para que mi padre no los vea. Es divertido ver como a Potter, lo torturan psicológicamente, ver que ya no tiene a su eterno protector. puesto que esta muerto Es divertido ver como los tratan igual que a MI Draco  
  
Enero 7  
  
.Al parecer su operación "matemos a los sangre sucia"ha empezado. Hicimos un trato. Yo le ayudo a matarlos y el ha cambio me da algo. Esta vez me ofreció dinero. En ese momento no sabia que contestarle, pero...Mi padre sacó de su escritorio una botella de vino, tomamos, como siempre sin decir nada, solo estábamos ahí sentados, tomando, y mirando el suelo .El vino rápidamente hizo efecto en mi. Volví a sentir como me hacia mas fuerte, como mis sentidos se despertaban y como me sentía mas valiente. Yo me levante y salí de ahí. Ya casi eran las 10 de la noche, era tarde ya, no había comido nada, así que me dirigí hacia las cocinas, cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Creevey con La pobretona de Weasley. Al parecer buscaban la forma de calentar sus cueros porque...dudo mucho que alguno de ellos haya tenido frió. Me gustaría saber el por que, pero, saque mi varita y apunte hacia Colin Creevey.Ginny lanzó un grito ahogado, Colin, me miro, al parecer no llevaba su varita y si la llevaba no sabia donde había quedado. Primero lo torture, y no sabes como disfrute su cara de dolor No gritó, quería hacerse el valiente ante virginia. Mas sin en cambio su cuerpo, estaba sangrando, Sin mas rodeos, lo mate, disfrute aun mas si cara de horror, y su cara de "por favor no" Ginny estaba pálida, mas sin en cambio, se acercó a mi y me tomo por el cuello, yo la aparte bruscamente, y le apunte. Ella se quedo quieta. la amenace. Después, me marche hacia mi habitación una bolsa de dinero estaba sobre mi cama. No puede evitar sonreír  
  
Draco  
Anexo de Fic "En el Jardín del Eden"  
Al salir de las cocinas Ginny se llevo la desagradable sorpresa de encontrase a Malfoy. No había duda de que el chico era realmente Atractivo. Su pecho musculoso de marcaba a través del uniforme. Su mirada fría, y tan única, era hipnotizante Y su cabello rubio, tan sedoso...  
  
-Cosa, Linda ¿a dónde vas con ese pastel?-Preguntó Malfoy, mientras se acercaba a Ella  
  
-No soy tu cosa Linda, mi nombre es Virginia Weasley, y no creo que te interese a donde vaya-Respondió la pelirroja fríamente  
  
-Es para Harry ¿Verdad?-Dijo Draco-Bueno, no creo que te lo agradezca mucho, digo...no creo que el Famoso Harry Potter agradezca un pastel de..- Draco, probo el pastel, metiéndole un dedo-de chocolate  
  
-Quítate de mi camino Malfoy  
  
-Veo que te gusto el regalo-Dijo Malfoy mientras se acercaba a la niña y tomaba la cadena que traía puesta-¿Pensé que nunca te la pondrías-La niña se hizo para atrás bruscamente  
  
-aléjate de mi-Grito Virginia mientras se hacía para atrás. Pero ya no podía. Había chocado con la pared  
  
Draco, se acerco al oído de Virginia Wealey y le murmuro en el  
  
-Después de esta noche ,me buscaras Wesley, Estoy seguro. Ya sabes donde encontrarme. Draco le dio un beso en la m oreja  
  
Lo que provoco que Ginny sintiera un escalofrió  
  
REVIEWs!!!! 


	8. Enero 8

HOLA!!Bueno, definitivamente este seria como el penúltimo o antepenúltimo CapÍtulo de este Fic. De antemano les agradezco sus reviews y una aclaración, No ESTE NO ES Un Draco Ginny, yo también odio esa pareja, la razón por la cual, he puesto un poco de d/g es por que las cosas no se pueden dar tan fáciles ¿O si? además no se preocupen, en este capitulo leerán mucho Draco --Hermione.  
  
También otra cosa, mi otro fic "En el Jardín del Edén"no es D/G, para serles franca, no se las parejas que formare. También les he puesto un anexo. Espero sus Reviews. PERDON LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA  
  
Enero 8  
  
Una oleada de murmullos, fueron los buenos días para Hogwarts. Colin Creevey había muerto Me dolía tremendamente mi cabeza, me sentía mareado, y me asuste al despertar con una bolsa llena de galeones como almohadada La escondí inmediatamente. Nunca había tenido tanto dinero en mis manos. Ahora entiendo el secreto de la fortuna de mi padre. Me vestí y decidí irme a desayunar al gran comedor. Definitivamente ya no tomaría leche con hojuelas.  
  
Un poco de jugo seria buena opción.  
  
Al entrar a la primera persona que me encontré fue a Hermione. No pude soportar su mirada ,así que agache la mía. Una ola de silencio entró en acción en el preciso momento en el que yo entraba al Gran comedor. Desde que mi padre se había convertido en el nuevo director esto comúnmente pasaba .Se callaban. Todos hablaban pestes de mi padre. Seguía sus miradas siguiéndome. M e senté al lado de Crabbe. Se cansaron de mirarme y siguieron murmurando. Varias historias se habían formado alrededor de la muerte de ese sangre sucia. Unas decían que, Ginny lo había matado por que la había rechazado, otras decían, que fue uno de los elfos domésticos y que primero maltrataron a Ginny y Colin la defendió, otras decían que alguien los había agredido a Colin y A Ginny, pero que Ella había logrado escapar. Inclusive se rumoraba que Sirius Black, había entrado en el castillo nuevamente.  
  
Todas decían cosas descabelladas, pero en algo coincidan. Ginny estaba con el en la noche del asesinato. Ginny, estaba con los ojos Llorosos, no había dicho ni una palabra, ni siquiera su hermano, De hecho ni siquiera, había dicho:"Bueno días" Volteo a verme, y salió corriendo de ahí Mi padre hizo su entrada triunfal, y empezó a hablar, dijo que se encontraría al responsable, y que se le castigaría muy severamente. Actuó casi perfectamente, Casi tan bien que Casi Yo y otras personas mas le creemos ,Por la demás, bola de mediocres, no había problema, se tragaron las palabras de mi padre.  
  
El día transcurrió sin mas que hablando de Colin. Incluso se decía que Harry lo había matado!!Su hermano, Denniss Creevey, lloraba desconsolado, los padres de Colin habían ido a recoger el cuerpo ensangrentado de su hijo. Al dirigirme a mi sala común, La familia Creveey, salía de la oficina de mi padre, Iban deshechos, Dennis, al verme, empezó a Gritarme que el sabia que lo había matado, que el sabia la razón por la cual lo había matado, que yo sentía envidia de su hermano, por que el había logrado algo con Weasley y yo no Que el sabia que Yo era un mortifago y que si los demás no se habían atrevido a decírmelo, era n por cobardes....Me puse pálido. Mi respiración se volvió agitada, Hermione pasaba por ahí, y no erala única, La mita de Hogwarts también lo hacia. Su madre, lo tomo por el hombro, Pero Dennis empezó a gritar mas fuerte. No sabia que hacer, Hermione, agarró a Dennis por los hombros y le dijo: "Dennis eso es imposible, el estaba conmigo esa noche Estábamos junto a..." Ella no sabia que inventar así que yo intervine, la abrace por la cintura y le Acompleté la frase diciéndole que estábamos junto al Lago. Dennis guardó silencio, Hermione me tomo de la mano, y salimos a través de la multitud, me aventuré a voltear, Dennis me seguía con la mirada..... Salimos hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, Hermione me miro, no dijo nada, mas sin en cambio con su mirada me preguntaba si yo había asesinado a Colin. Yo hice un gesto negativo con mi cabeza, ella me abrazó, y me dijo muy suavemente al oído: "No te preocupes, Draco, ahora soy tu cómplice, si te inculpan a ti a mi también lo harán" Seguido de eso, Yo la abrace con mas fuerza y la bese. Nos quedamos ahí sentados.....  
  
Draco  
  
Enero 9  
  
Hoy hice otro pacto con mi padre Hoy es la fecha indicada por el Ministerio para Que Severus Cumpla su condena. Esta vez, yo llegue voluntariamente su oficina. Le plantee el caso. El intercedía por Severus y yo a cambio asesinaba a otro Sangre Sucia. Aun no se por que mi padre los odia. Creo que es un Problema Psicológico. Mi padre se echo a reír. Esta Vez no mataría a Un Sangre Sucia, Si no que alguien muy especial...A Remus Lupin ,eL licántropo, que da clases de DCLAO (¿esta bien escrito?.)Yo acepte, Mi padre inmediatamente envió una lechuza, al ministerio, pero antes de salir me dijo que lo tenia que hacer de la manera Muggle...Yo acepte.... A la media noche justamente, entre a su habitación ...El licántropo estaba dormido...había leído algunos relatos muggles ....así que sabia la manera de matarlos..Mi padre me había dado una especie de instrumentaría...algo que los Muggles llaman tijeras. Yo, ...es demasiado horrible para describirlo aquí. Solo puedo decirte algo...lo disfrute....al final mis manos quedaron llenas de sangre, así que salí a bañarme al lago..nadie me vería... llevaba una capa de invisibilidad que mi padre le había quitado a Potter. Draco  
  
Enero 10*  
  
*Con letra poco legible.  
  
Lo odio, hoy recibi el diario el Profeta, y como encabezado, venia la noticia de la ejecución de Severus Snape...solté a llorar inmediatamente .Ahora había el triple de excitación en Hogwarts Primero Colin Creevey había sido asesinado, al día siguiente Lupin y ...Luego Severus Snape...había sido ejecutado...Al leer la noticia me marche hacia mi cuarto . saque una botella de vino que tenia debajo de mi cama y me puse a beber...no se cuanto tiempo pase así...no se que hice..no se que dije...lo único que se es que..me la pase llorando.....Repito no se cuanto tiempo pase así..pero se que cuando, el cielo ya estaba cubierto de estrellas me puse de pie, y fui a al ofician de mi padre. Con el poco equilibrio que me quedaba y con la vista nublada, llegue a duras penas . Ahí estaba..Me vio y se hecho a reír, se empezó a burlar de mi. Yo le empecé a reclamar ese no era el trato ese no era el trato, el trato era que si yo mataba a Remus el salvaba a Severus, Yo saque mi varita, pero al hacerlo, me cai. Estaba demasiado borracho. Mi padre se empezó a reír aun mas...yo me puse de pie y le escupí en la cara. Y empecé a decirle sus verdades. empecé a decirle que Para mi el no era mi padre que para mi el era un intruso que mi verdadero padre siempre fue Severus...un dolor tremendo cruzo por mi brazo izquierdo..Mi padre también sintió el mismo dolor...me tomo por el brazo y salimos de ahí...Ya no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso...llegamos con el señor tenebroso ,al verme ...inmediatamente vio a mi padre..yo empezaba a quedarme dormido..lo ultimo que recuerdo fue un grito por parte de mi padre....  
  
Draco  
  
Enero 11  
  
*letra poco legible de nuevo  
  
Hoy seguí bebiendo..no puedo evitarlo, pensar que por mi culpa Snape esta muerto...Hoy me metí a la biblioteca ...en la sección de invisibilidad..saque una botella de mi túnica, y sin querer me puse a llorar...Sentí una cálida mano en mi hombro. Era Hermione..ella m e sonrió dulcemente y con la misma dulzura me quito la botella de las manos.....yo solo me recargue en su pecho y me puse a llorar...después, sin querer, empecé a decirle que la amaba, la bese..ella también me besó. Ella sonrió, me ayudo a ponerme de pie. Y me dijo: "ven" Yo la seguí... Legamos a una parte del castillo en nunca había estado, al parecer eran baños, eran los famosos baños de los prefectos...me ayudo a lavarme la cara con agua fría...volvió a sonreír... y empezamos a jugar con el agua...era una tarde bella...sin duda...ella, empezó jugar..se aprovecho de mi estado y me tiro al piso...yo, que ya me encontraba mas recuperado...también provoque que se cayera, callo encomia de mi, ella acaricio mi cabello yo la tome por la cintura y...  
  
****Draco deja caer la pluma de fénix con la que esta escribiendo y se queda dormido..(o_0)  
  
******************** ***************** *************** ************ ********* ****** *** *  
En el Jardín del Eden*  
  
*SI ESPERAN VER AL MISMO DRACO QUE VIERON EN MI NOMBRE ES MALFOY..MEJOR NI LO LEAN. ESTE DRACO ES...SIMPLE Y SENCILLAMENTE MAS ENCANTADOR. ES MALO  
  
-Da gracias a Dios de que no te voy a romper la cara y Da Gracias a Dios de que Ron no esta aquí para matarte  
  
-¿Dar gracias a Dios? o ¿Dar gracias a que Ron esta con su novia Sangre- Sucia?.Recuerda Potter una mas y te largas de este colegio para siempre Era verdad, Harry tenia que controlarse  
  
-Potter,Potter,Potter, seamos realistas ¿Sabes por que no ha venido El pobretón de Weasley a romperme la cara? Fácil, por que no has sido capaz de entrar a su compartimiento y ver como La pareja de muertodehambre- sangresucia están...haciendo sus negocios. Vamos Potter, se que no puedes soportar esa relación, algo te molesta de Ella.  
  
-En absoluto Malfoy. Contesto Fríamente Harry y lo mas seguramente que pudo  
  
-Dime algo ¿No sientes envidia de Weasley? No sientes envidia de que El tenga a la mujer que tu quieres? No tienes envidia de que, El tenga una familia y tu no?¿No tienes envidia de que siempre ha sentido el apoyo de esta y tu nunca has sentido el apoyo de la tuya?¿No sientes envidia de que El tenga "calor de hogar"y tu ni siquiera hayas tenido un lugar digno donde dormir?¿No tienes envidia de que a pesar de que son pobres, sean una familia unida?¿Nunca deseaste tener una familia como esa?¿Acaso era lo mismo, pasar los veranos con los pobretones de los Weasley que pasarlos con tu horrendos tíos Muggles?¿Acaso nunca deseaste cambiar tu vida por la de el?-Draco soltó esas palabras como si se lo dijera a un verdadero amigo, si el plan funcionaba...Podría ver a Potter en la tumba en menos de un año. Harry se quedo pensativo, era verdad, a pesar de que nunca demostró su envidia, era verdad, SE moría de envidia, Hubiera matado por tener a una familia así.  
  
-No te preocupes Potter, aun puedes formar parte de la familia weasley, Ahí tienes a Virginia, la menor de los Weasley, tu eterno perrito faldero...- Draco no pudo terminar la frase por que, sintió como Harry lo tomaba por el cuello de la túnica y lo amenazaba  
  
-Callare, una palabra mas y te rompo la cara-  
  
-Quiero ver-Draco soltó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Su "veneno"había dado en e l blanco .había escogido las palabras correctas, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo, para ver al famoso Harry Potter muerto-Harry levanto su puño, y lo dirigió a Malfoy, pero no lo golpeo. Draco, no mostró miedo, en ningún momento Harry salió del compartimiento 


End file.
